The present disclosure relates generally to image capture systems and processes and, more specifically, to systems and processes for obtaining self-pictures.
Consumers and other persons (“user(s)”) may wish to take a picture of his or herself to capture a unique background or an event. Taking self-pictures has always been popular with a camera ‘auto’ mode where a user would try to adjust a camera angle and then be part of a ‘timed’ or delayed picture capture or photograph. Such ‘auto’ modes can be used for with handheld cameras and/or other consumer devices (e.g., cell phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc. that include a camera).
For example, taking self-pictures has become popular with the advent of cell phone and social networking (i.e., for quickly sharing such images) and has been termed as ‘taking a selfie.’ Although popular, the nature of self-pictures may result in (1) not capturing entire desired background, (2) someone could be distracted to look away from the camera just before the picture is taken (especially when capturing multiple individuals), (3) a user's eyes may not look relaxed or the user may not capture him or herself at the best angle, etc. In view of the above, it may be desirable to have improved modes for camera operation for self-picture capture.